Ludwig Van Pelt
Background Ludwig Van Pelt is a member of the Leonis Gynocracy. The features of that species evoke those of Earth lions. In this society, females (height: More than 2 meters) are much larger than males (height: 1 meter) and have exercised power over males ever since they took over, long ago. Ludwig's psionic abilities have made him a pariah on his planet. Ludwig needs to eat meat daily, and often reminds people around him of this. Though he has trained for combat, he has never been in battle before. At 3 TY, Ludwig is a bit past adolescence and doesn't plan on mating.See . First encounter Ludwig is one of the representatives of the coalition gathered by Hexie that meet the crew of the Bat'leth shortly after they reunite with Ary and Tsarin. He is ordered by his commanding officer to help the crew of the Bat'leth retrieve the artifact that was stolen from the Leonis Gynocracy by a Durangan gang.See . Abilities Ludwig's psionic abilities include Precognition and Telepathy. So far, he can... * Backtrack time (or, in other words, see the immediate future and change it); * Read thoughts at a distance. Rolling back time During a round that didn't go well against a group of five Hollow led by a transformed AndartanSee ., with lots of misses for our heroes and a natural 20 against them, Tony/Ludwig with quips such as I guess I'll write it4 points of damage. down or Go ahead, tell me how much damage it does to me, hinted at what he was going to do when his turn came. When his turn finally came, Ludwig said: What a horrible vision ... Fortunately it was just a vision. Lauren, who clearly had seen it coming, took it in stride: That entire round didn’t happen. They all redid their rolls. Kika, with a feeling of déjà vu, switched the aim of her bow from the big Andartan to another Hollow ... and missed again. Still, this second iteration of the round went much better for the group, which took less damage. Tony reminded them that I can only use it once a day. Facing the Raze's Voice As soon as the group enters the Raze's nexus and they see the Voice standing face to themSee ., Ludwig uses his helmet to connect to it. The veins in Ludwig's eyes burst, and his eyes turn redNarrated by Tony, with no visible input from Lauren.. Ludwig, having rolled well, manages to navigate the threads in the Razes's mind and shred the knot that ties them. Then, Suddenly, in front of you, you see the single thread that is the path that you need, the map. You pluck it and you see a world as you hold on to it, a planet that is in ruins. It is empty and destroyed. There is nothing left. There are Raze around it, and it is quiet. You grab it, and you sort of file it away, almost as if ... like it is now imprinted in your mind. And you snap out. There was an explicit reference to Ludwig losing his eyes at the very end of the show.NftE: I investigated it: it is not canon. For now. Trivia Bats are called Hanging chicken in Ludwig's language. Humans and other humanoids are referred to as Monkeys. Before heading into battle against the Raze, Ludwig remarks that: ''On my planet, we honor monkeys. We have giant statues called sphinxes: monkey bodies with lion heads.''See . Notes Category:Leviathan Category:Leviathan Player Characters